GilGalads Daughter
by Isilmeraven
Summary: New chapters up!!!...No one knew Gil-Galad the great elven king had a daughter, whom with the kings of Gondor, bequeathed this city into her trust... this is a tale of his daughter and the lives of those surrounding her.
1. Default Chapter

Three Warriors Meet The Marshal  
  
The sound of horses comes to their ears. Aragorn quickly gets them to hide behind some boulders. A large group of horse-men appears, galloping quickly with their banners flying. Aragorn comes out of hiding as they pass, followed by Legolas and Gimli.  
  
"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Aragorn calls out to the riders passing them. At a signal from Èomer at the lead, the riders make a quick turn and head towards them, surrounding them in an ever-tightening circle. As they stop, they point their long spears menacingly at them.  
  
"What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" eomer, third marshal of the mark orders.  
  
"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine". Gimli retailiates to the man.  
  
"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground". Eomer responds back with unhidden distaste.  
  
Legolas silent until now, as he had only been observing ,moved his hands in a lightning fast move, points an arrow at Èomer.  
  
"You would die before your stroke fell!" the elf said hotly.  
  
The riders all point their spears closer to the travelers. Aragorn pushes down Legolas' arm  
  
"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas, from the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, its King". Aragorn introduced all 3 to the Rohan marshal.  
  
"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe". Eomer responded now a little calmer. He takes helmet off. "Not even his own kin". He lifted his arm as a signal to his men. The spears are withdrawn  
  
"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claim lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets". Eomer tells them the tale that comes through their lands.  
  
"We are not spies. We track a band of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive". Aragorn replies, telling him of their own predicament.  
  
"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night". The marshal responded, with some heaviness in his heart.  
  
"But there were two Hobbits, do you see two Hobbits with them?". Gimli shouted, despair in his heart.  
  
"They would be small, only children to your eyes". Aragorn continued for the dwarf.  
  
"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them". He points off in the distance, where we see the Uruk-hai pile, still smoking.  
  
"They are dead?" gimli asks in disbelief.  
  
"I am sorry". The marshal apologises to them. Then he whistles.  
  
"Hasufel! Arod!". Two riderless horses come forth.  
  
"May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters. Farewell. Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands". Eomer tells them mounting his horse and wheeling it around to face the direction he wishes to go. "We ride north!". He shouts out to his men, and with that the rohirrim ride off, dust in their wake. 


	2. Chapter Two Haldir

Haldir  
  
He was the royal guard of Lothlorien.  
  
His mind, wandered to the raven haired beauty that had ensnared him for all eternity. His heart would always belong to her. No matter what the Valar chose for him, to throw into his path.  
  
He remembered her well, and wondered if he would ever see her again. They shared a bond, something that came only to the strongest of them. The ability to communicate thoughts much as the Lady did, ever over distances. But he had not heard from her, but he knew that she was safe otherwise he would of felt the pain of her departure.  
  
No one ever questioned his ability to keep his people safe, to keep His Lady and His Lordship safe. And now he was being requested to the audience chamber. His lady wished to speak with him.  
  
He stepped up onto the dais.  
  
The Lady looked at him. So much wisdom in her eyes, she saw what was not there - yet. She knew what was in his heart. But for all her immortal life she could not grant her faithful loyal royal guard the one thing he wanted. What he most desired.  
  
Isilme.  
  
The daughter of Gil-Galad was in the very core of Haldir. He loved her dearly. Since she had lived some years with them here in Lorien. Haldir had imparted to her all his knowledge, on how to survive and be what the mortals revered yet feared them for.  
  
Haldir waited patiently.  
  
"I am sending the Lorien army to Helm's Deep Haldir, to assist the mortals there, the Rohirrim, Saruman has loosened his troop of uruk-hai, upon them, and they will need all the help they can get, I would not feel well, departing these lands and leaving them in their need, in these dire times". She told him softly.  
  
He breathed in.  
  
"in honor of the alliance we once shared with them, we will uphold It once more, and be at their side, Aragorn, legolas and Gimli are there, so they are not without the strength of retaliation, will you lead them Haldir of Lorien?" she asked.  
  
One moment was all it took. A thought sent her way.  
  
"I am asked to go to battle".  
  
"Haldir". Was all the response he got back, then he settled his gaze back onto his lady.  
  
He bowed slightly. "if it is your will my lady, then it shall be so, I will lead our army to Helm's Deep".  
  
Galadriel nodded, she had caught that thought that Haldir had sent to her. To Isilme. But she had not caught the response if there had been one, Isilme was able to block out anyone when she had a thought link with someone. Something Haldir could not do, he had never mastered it, or perhaps it was because his heart was so carelessly thrown open at this moment, that he had just wanted to communicate with the love of his life.  
  
"I will make the preparations Lady, we will leave at dawn".  
  
Galadriel nodded. "haldir, place your mind on what is at hand, she is not in your path, you shared great moments with her, and it will forever be that you are the greatest of friends, like no other you have ever had, but she belongs to another - ". At that Haldir opened his mouth to say something but Galadriel lifted her hand to stop him. "listen". She told him. "she has not betrayed your friendship, it is as strong as ever, she loves you like she loves no other immortal or mortal, but not in the way of our people, her heart belongs where her father gave her leave, for Gondor, and her captain, much will happen before the Valar will give their permission for their joining, do not have a heavy heart my friend, if anything, you are the one who has her wholly, no one will ever be able to claim what you hold over her, the ties of blood".  
  
Haldir sighed. He had known that the lady had known this.  
  
Long ago, Isilme and himself had bonded in a way that noone would understand, a blood oath, they were tied.  
  
"my lady, my mind is on what is at hand, if anything Isilme gives me strength, for I know that she is a thought away". With that he bowed and left the dais.  
  
Galadriel watched him go, she would never see him again.  
  
"the Valar bless you Haldir of Lorien".  
  
Haldir reached his quarters and sent another thought to her.  
  
"I go to Helm's Deep with our army".  
  
"Manke naa lye omentien?" where are we meeting?  
  
"where we have always met".  
  
He felt her sigh of contentment and smiled. At least they would both have a moment of peace. Where no mortal could invade them.  
  
"as you wish". Came her reply.  
  
He made the preparations of the army, instructing them that he would return at dawn for their journey to Helms deep.  
  
Then with the lithe silence borne of his people, he made his way out of Lorien. 


	3. Chapter Three Introductions

Introductions  
  
She was gone longer than usual. They had a rule. To only be out scouting for 3 days maximum. Then return to the ithilian headquarters and report even if there was nothing to report. She was late.  
  
He went to the entrance of the cave.  
  
"I will advise you captain as soon as she arrives". The quiet voice of the guard informed him. Faramir nodded then walked back to the small cavern out the back that was his "hole", where he could spend time alone to think.  
  
He stood up when he heard someone coming. The guard rounded the corner.  
  
"has she arrived?" faramir asked.  
  
"she has captain". The guard for some reason was avoiding his eye.  
  
"is there something amiss Ramos?" faramir asked.  
  
"captain, she was wounded, an easterling arrow, she is barely conscious". Ramos informed him.  
  
"then bring her here, and our healers will help her!". Faramir ordered.  
  
He practically ran out and fell to his knees at her side. She was pale. Beneath her raven hair, her skin was pale as moonlight and her lips, usually so full and rosy were now full but dull almost deathless. She opened her eyes. And she saw him. She noted the weariness in his blue eyes. "faramir - ". She licked her lips. 'water". Faramir reached behind him and brought forward a bag of water. He carefully gave some to her.  
  
She looked at him again. "It is not serious". She told him.  
  
"no, but the orc arrow could have poison". He told her.  
  
"not orc, easterling". She corrected him. He looked down then back at her.  
  
"even on your deathbed milady you still persist in correcting me". He answered her, his voice soft but angry.  
  
"only you captain". She answered back and closed her eyes. He looked up at his men and ordered them to his cavern, where the healers could look at her.  
  
He stood back at let them have at her. One of the healers was elvish. Faramir had only encountered the elves once or twice. And he only knew of one other that was elvish. And he was looking at her lying almost dead, almost.  
  
"she will live captain, the arrow had no poison". The healer told him. He nodded and sat down, opposite her. Waiting for her to wake.  
  
He had many questions for her.  
  
"faramir". A whisper woke him. He started standing almost immediately and reaching for his sword. A smile played on her lips. "even asleep you fight captain". She told him, her voice barely above a whisper, it was her way, she never raised her voice. For it was not the way of the elves.  
  
He walked over to her.  
  
"how do you feel milady?" he asked.  
  
"enough of titles captain". He arched an eyebrow at that. She nodded.  
  
"I know I know, very well faramir, have it your way, as always". She closed her eyes. He thought she had gone to sleep and he was going to leave but.  
  
"I am not asleep faramir, do you not know the ways of my people? Apparently we sleep with our eyes open, and retreat to a world so far from yours".  
  
He sat down to listen. It was rare that she spoke of her people. She had spent most of her life amongst humans, and in Gondor.  
  
"so many myths, and yet they condemn us to death".  
  
"death mi - Isilme?" he asked.  
  
"humans say that we are leaving these shores because we tire, we are turning cowards, but it is not so, for millions of years we have fought, and yes we are tired, all we wish for is peace, and we will not find it here". A tear made its way down her fair cheek.  
  
"will you leave?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him. "I cannot leave Gondor Faramir, your father is doing a good job, but he lacks hope, I fear he has run out of it, it is something not easily acquired".  
  
"he draws his strength from you, knowing who you are". He told her.  
  
"and who am I faramir?" she asked sitting up, wincing as she did so. He helped her sit and gave her water. "elf kind, one who knows the ancient ways, and has lived a long life with hope in her heart". She lowered her head.  
  
"hope, yes, it is the eternal breath of life, one that is passed from being to being, no matter the race, my father had hope, and he fought well, but not even Isildur or Elrond could protect him".  
  
"you never told me your father's name". he almost whispered the question. It was not a light subject with her. "my father was the king of the Noldorians elves".  
  
"Gil-galad?" faramir asked, awed.  
  
She barely nodded. She looked at him, and her blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears.  
  
She touched his hand. "promise me you will not utter what we have spoken faramir, I fear I have placed to much hope on you".  
  
"and I have given you so much more". He thought.  
  
Her hand came to his cheek and stayed there, drawing his eyes to hers. Blue against blue.  
  
"sauron will attack Osgiliath, of that I am sure, the nazgul are ready to attack the city and will do so at dawn, you must take the men there and help in the battle".  
  
"and you?"  
  
"I must go elsewhere, I must meet gandalf". She answered.  
  
"if you encounter orcs on your way there, they will tear you apart! They have already tasted your elven blood". He objected.  
  
"they fear what they do not know faramir, I will return, nothing will take me away from what I most love". He looked at her once more.  
  
"as you wish milady". He stood up and walked out.  
  
"milady, means you are displeased with me captain, but I have not lived this long by being foolish and abandoning the weaker to satisfy my own wishes". She thought.  
  
The next day, she prepared for her journey to the sacred place. And she would go well armed, foul beasts roamed those lands and she did not refer to the mortals.  
  
She had not told faramir of her impending meeting with Haldir, what the captain did not know would not hurt him, no mortals understood the elves and their ways, after this meeting she would go on to Rohan, to seek Gandalf out. 


	4. Chapter Four Meeting of Two Elves

Meeting of Two Elves  
  
Silence greeted her when she entered the forest, it had always been a magical place, like time had stood still. She had never seen anyone here, it was like this was her own world, where she and Haldir could have something of common interest.  
  
She came up behind him. He was bending down, watching the running water over the silver stones in the river bed.  
  
"Haldir". She whispered.  
  
He stood up and turned to her. He caught his breath. "so much beauty to be beheld this night, Isilme that is moonlight in the common tongue". He told her.  
  
She smiled. They embraced tightly. She felt a void inside of him. "you are afraid Haldir". He took a step back and turned away from her.  
  
"the lady sends us to war, a war that has nothing to do with our people, Minlû pedich nin, i aur hen telitha". You told me once this day would come.  
  
"I sense that in you, but it is not this that you fear, Ú i vethed...nâ i onnad". This is not the end, it is the beginning.  
  
He looked at her. "I have seen my own end Isilme, in my dreams, I am not afraid of that in itself for I know I go to another place to perhaps yet live once more, I am afraid of how it will happen, will it be an honorable death? Or perhaps a cheated one?"  
  
"it will be a honorable one Haldir, you would have nothing less". She turned him to face her. He did so reluctantly. He met her blue eyes with his own.  
  
"you will forever be in my heart mellon, lle naa belegohtar, (you are a mighty warrior), and also my dearest friend, someone who has taught me all that I know about everything that could exist in elfkind". She told him softly. "we made a pact Haldir, one of blood, it will live through all time, no matter which one of us ceases to exist, it will continue, do not be afraid, I will not leave you or forget you". She promised.  
  
He allowed himself a smile. He caressed her face.  
  
She had not bonded herself with Faramir, so anything she did this night was something that belonged to her and Haldir. She betrayed no one. Betrayal was unforgiven by her kind. Once you had bonded to someone in that way, you could not go to another.  
  
"Isilme, you have pledged yourself to the mortal?"  
  
"no, there is much unrest, and it is something that time needs, no pledge was made". She told him.  
  
She caressed his face in return.  
  
"I know in my heart Haldir, the truth, do not be afraid for me, if I am doing wrong, it is my own sin". She pulled him closer and offered to him a kiss.  
  
He accepted and from there it led to other things, a journey of the immortal ties. 


	5. Chapter Five Forbidden Tales

Forbidden Tales  
  
"I am told that she yet lives". Aragorn told Gandalf. The wizard looked at him in surprise.  
  
"And who do you refer to Aragorn? some old witch?" he asked.  
  
Aragorn shook his head and glanced at legolas who held an amused grin.  
  
"Isilme, Daughter of Gil-Galad, one of the ancient elf kings, who fought on the Pelennor Fields with Elrond". Aragorn continued.  
  
"You also forget Elessar, that gil-galad also fought with Isildur". Legolas gently reminded him.  
  
Aragorn spun around and faced the elf prince. "That is something not easily forgotten and I do not need reminding of it legolas'.  
  
Legolas stopped walking. "If it bothers you so, then why do you dwell into the family history of another? who perhaps has the same views as you?" with that the elf prince strode away in front of them, soon he was a huge distance away.  
  
Aragorn sighed.  
  
Gandalf cleared his throat.  
  
"Isilme has been busy these last few years, well if you could call it a couple, more like a couple thousand". Gandalf was in a riddle mood and it amused him on this journey to the Rohan land and most importantly to the Great Hall of Edoras.  
  
"busy? No one has seen her; she has not been to Rivendell or Lorien". Aragorn told him.  
  
"oh? And how would you know that future king of gondor?" Aragorn winced. He hated being reminded of the obvious, his parents had been slaughtered for it and he wanted no part of it.  
  
"she has spent quite a lot of time in Lorien and she is a student of Haldir well more sister would be better, the two can hardly be separated, and as for legolas, he also knows her well, though, he has not seen her since she was a child, I fear things will change very quickly once we reach Edoras". Gandalf told him but he did not mention that there had been more to the relationship of Isilme and Haldir, Aragorn did not need to know that, that was the business of elves and not mortals, with that he answered no more.  
  
Aragorn had his own thoughts to question and answer. And also, he had to make it up to legolas for biting his head off.  
  
Everything happened fast.  
  
They reached Edoras with gimli in tow. Gandalf with his more powerful magic was able to overthrow saruman's hold on the king of Rohan.  
  
Just as discussions were being made. Hama, the prime guard came through bearing gifts for his king.  
  
"My lord, we have 3 visitors for you, Gondorians". Everyone perked at hearing that.  
  
Hama stepped aside to let the 3 through.  
  
"Ithilian Rangers fool, not gondorians". The lead visitor said as they walked past him.  
  
The other two smirked at that comment.  
  
"Gondor is not welcome in my hall stranger". The king stated.  
  
"Because we would not lend you a hand theoden king? when it was so easily refused to us?. The leader asked.  
  
Grima worm tongue, kings adviser sauntered up to the leader.  
  
"you would remove your hood in front of the king". He told them.  
  
The leader looked at him. "Do you fear I am a nazgul in disguise snake?"  
  
They all removed their hoods, to behold 2 men and the leader a woman, with raven hair, white skin and startling blue eyes.  
  
"You would bow before my king". Grima ordered her.  
  
Suddenly he found himself on the floor. A knife at his throat.  
  
"I bow to no king, only my father held that priviledge". She told him, her voice filled with venom.  
  
"I thought I told you no one is to carry weapons into the hall!" He yelled at Hama.  
  
Hama stuttered, he had taken their weapons.  
  
"Rangers keep hidden weapons snake, give me one more reason to remove your tongue from your head".  
  
"Enough!" Gandalf said loudly. "Tell us maiden, you are a ranger, and what else can you tell us of yourself?" her eyes wandered to Aragorn.  
  
"And so he returns, but not to gondor who needs him". She thought.  
  
Her eyes traveled to legolas.  
  
"mae goevannen legolas, son of thranduil". He stepped forward.  
  
"We have met before?" he asked.  
  
"We have elf prince, but I will remind you later". All the while she still had her foot on Grima, holding in on the floor so he couldn't get up.  
  
She looked at Gandalf.  
  
"Old man, it has been many years". He smiled in recognition.  
  
"Only this morning were we speaking of you child". Aragorn did a double take.  
  
This was Isilme?  
  
"Good things I hope? I am here for your counsel, if I could have avoided Rohan all the better but - ". She shrugged. "I have sent my captain and army of rangers back to Osgiliath, to fight".  
  
"She is in trouble?" Gandalf asked.  
  
She looked at Aragorn before answering. "She has need of her king, but it is said that he is dead, the steward of gondor is doing his work well, but she will not hold with minas under attack as well, the nazgul have sieged them both".  
  
She looked at legolas. 'Now do you remember me legolas?"  
  
He smiled tenderly at her. "You have grown Isilme, I have missed you".  
  
The shuffling beneath her feet brought her attention back to Grima.  
  
"Hold still or I will kill you where you lie, and how would you then report back to your master?"  
  
"My master is the king of Rohan". Came the reply of Grima.  
  
"funny, I had thought he was your slave the way you manipulated his words to suit you, but it is not of theoden that I speak, I mean the white wizard, who totems his warriors with his white hand". They all looked at Grima And legolas was about to kick him, he would have preferred his knives but they had been taken from him.  
  
She kneeled down.  
  
"you smell of stale air, I think a walk through the country will clear your mind, and your pores, elves do not think highly of unhygienic races, or perhaps I should feed you to the wargs that your master holds in his pits".  
  
"You know a lot for someone who has never gone to Isengard". Aragorn finally spoke.  
  
"My past with isengard is of no consequence to you, I know what I know, I have not lived 3 thousand years running from my destiny, Gandalf I wish an audience with you, my captain waits for me to join him and my people need me".  
  
Aragorn did not miss the barb of her statement, it hit his sensitive nerve well and truly and suddenly he realized, he wanted to know this woman more, if she was who she claimed, there was a lot she could tell him. More then arwen had.  
  
"Your people?" theoden asked.  
  
"Gil-Galad and Isildur appointed any heir of the elf king to be ruler of gondor; I think they knew the future". Gandalf explained.  
  
"I am not the queen of gondor, I merely hold her in trust for when the king decides to come to life and take what is his I will step down, until that time, I will not abandon my people, be they elf or human".  
  
Aragorn would of said something but at that moment grima decided to make his move and he pushed her leg away. He pulled himself up and ran.  
  
She looked at her 2 guards.  
  
"kill him". They were about to obey when a voice stopped them.  
  
"who gives you leave to kill one of my people maiden?" theoden asked coming down to join them.  
  
"he is after your niece and absolute power of the lands, would you let him go?" one of Isilme's guards asked.  
  
"I do not understand how you came across so much information". Aragorn asked.  
  
"we are Ithilian rangers and we spend our time in wilds, more often then not we run across parties of orcs who talk loudly and freely, good ears are needed for this". The guard answered.  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
Isilme looked at theoden. "your nephew is now riding far from here, I would suggest that you find him and retrieve him home". She advised.  
  
Theoden raised his chin at her.  
  
She raised her hand in surrender. "I only wish to offer aid and advice, I do not know why I bother". "why are you so mean to him?" a female voice asked.  
  
Isilme turned to see a young woman. All in white.  
  
"I merely state the obvious lady eowyn". She lifted her head further surprised that isilme would know her name.  
  
"words travel fast in these lands milady, and many speak of the shieldmaiden of rohan, but also that she will come face to face with that that is fairest, which the elves hold high". Gandalf led her away with legolas trailing behind them.  
  
"face to face with the fairest?" eowyn asked. "another who speaks in riddles". She told Aragorn.  
  
"that which is fairest to the elves is Arwen Evenstar also known as Undomiel, all elves worship her, her grandmother is the great queen Galadriel, lady of the golden woods, also known as Lorien, it is also said that a mortal once loved her, but he did not want her to forsake her immortality for a life with his". Aragorn answered Eowyn.  
  
"I have heard of the elf witch". Aragorn had to smile, for one who had never traveled outside her country she had the gall to usurp the elves, wisest and fairest of all beings.  
  
"the elf witch you refer to lady, is Galadriel, lady of the golden woods, the evenstar is a gentle soul and between them both, the elves would slaughter any who would give them harm". The ranger replied.  
  
Theoden was not calm. If what the queen said was true then rohan had little to no time for preparations. He would send them all to Helm's Deep. If any war was to come then that is where they would face the menace.  
  
He sighed. "so much time has been spent in darkness and my son is dead, and my nephew banished by the wormtongue".  
  
"then as Isilme said, you must retrieve him". Aragorn said.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Gandalf sat down on the outside seat, Isilme sat next to him and legolas choose to stand beside her a few steps away.  
  
"how are you wounds child?" he asked softly.  
  
Isilme looked at Gandalf. "they are healed now, Haldir took care of me, that was a long time ago old man, elves heal quickly".  
  
Gandalf sighed. "so much is happening and not enough time".  
  
"Lorien is sending their armies here, it is the least Galadriel can offer the humans, the last of the elves are leaving for the grey havens".  
  
"that is indeed news, and why would she not send you armies?"  
  
"I do not question the lady's motives old man, she sees more than I, I have to return to gondor, faramir awaits me". She stood up.  
  
"Gandalf I wish I could stay longer, there is much I would like to speak to you about".  
  
"how is gondor without her king?" legolas asked. Isilme looked at him.  
  
"she is surviving, but gondor was made for Aragorn, I can only keep her head above water, she needs her king".  
  
"will you leave also Isilme?" legolas said.  
  
"no, I am not leaving middle earth, I have bonds here I do not wish to break, and you legolas?" she asked. "after all this is over perhaps, the ocean calls to me". He answered, a faraway dream in his pale eyes.  
  
"Isilme, I sense a fondness for a captain?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"we have feelings for each other, but you know that now is not the time, I must go Gandalf, to much time has already been wasted, give my greetings to Haldir when he arrives, I shall see you soon, gandalf, you and your company are most welcome in gondor". Gandalf bowed his head to her in acceptance.  
  
Legolas touched his heart with his hand, in honor and respect.  
  
She embraced legolas. "take care my friend, I shall see you soon".  
  
"and you mellon". His embrace to her was tighter. He had missed his kin that much was certain.  
  
"well now is the time to start preparing legolas, time has swift wings, and we have only legs". Gandalf told him. 


	6. Chapter Six Osgiliath

Osgiliath  
  
Aragorn watched her leave, walking away, towards the white city. The city that had brought so much pain and destruction to his life.  
  
"you are not to blame for the fall of Gondor, like many cities, they have their faults, she needs you Aragorn". A voice said from behind him.  
  
"she has her rangers to help her". He answered.  
  
"I speak of Gondor, I have never known you to be afraid Estel". Aragorn turned and looked at legolas.  
  
"I'm not afraid, I just don't know which path to take".  
  
"is it that hard to choose?, mirkwood has suffered Aragorn, do you think I would abandon her because of fear that I would fail her?, I would only give her more then my best". Wise words from an elf. "Isilme has kept her safe, but now the eye is awake, and one elf and a world of mortals can only do so much". Legolas concluded.  
  
Aragorn sighed.  
  
"after helms deep, I will go to her". Aragorn decided. Legolas smiled at that.  
  
"I will go with you, I would not abandon you to such trying times".  
  
Aragorn noted the sarcasm in the elf's voice. "strong words for one who is the only elf in these lands".  
  
"not so, there is another, and she can fight like any other". Legolas came back laughing.  
  
Gandalf watched the two.  
  
Each man faced his own destiny. And Aragorn had chosen his. Isilme had timed her arrival well, even though for an elf she was aggressive, she took after her father in that, Gil-Galad did not beat around the bush when he had a point to be made. She had his strength as well. She was a noble warrior, as well as a beautiful maiden. ********************************************************  
  
Isilme reached Osgiliath, she had traveled all night without rest. One of her rangers met her and escorted her in.  
  
"my lady, the captain will be pleased you have finally arrived home". Isilme took a moment to view the city as it was.  
  
It was coming down. And the nazgul had begun their attack the day before. Ahead of schedule.  
  
"grima, you have earned your ticket to the other side". She said under her breath.  
  
"my lady?" the ranger asked.  
  
"nothing, I was speaking to myself, where is Faramir?"  
  
she was led to a small yard. There were many men about who immediately separated when they saw her. Each bowed to her slightly in respect.  
  
Faramir smiled broadly when he spied her.  
  
"my lady, you are home".  
  
"I am, what news here?" she asked coming abreast him.  
  
"the nazgul attacked last night, those creatures they fly, are strong and big, but we are confident that Osgiliath will stand".  
  
"she cannot fall faramir, Minas cannot lose her sister, we are fighting with arrows?"  
  
"we are my lady". Another ranger answered. Faramir nodded.  
  
She bowed her head. How could they fight such huge creatures that were the spawn of something so evil. "my lady?" the question came so soft that she had to look up to make sure she had heard it at all.  
  
"tis nothing captain, I am thinking how else we can fight these creatures".  
  
"they want the ringbearer". Someone said. Isilme spun around.  
  
"the ringbearer is here?" she asked.  
  
"aye, we brought them in not long ago".  
  
"who is them?" she replied.  
  
"the ringbearer, his servant and a creature, I think they said his name was Gollum".  
  
"I must see this creature".  
  
They took her to where they had the threesome.  
  
She knelt in front of the ringbearer. Its not that she knew that he was the ringbearer but like all elves she could feel the evil emanating from the object he wore around his neck.  
  
"I do not want the ring Halfling, I have nothing to gain by it". She told him softly.  
  
They looked at her with distrust. "have you eaten?"  
  
"no, you have treated us poorly, so much highness spoken of Minas Tirith and we have yet to see it". The pudgy Halfling told her.  
  
She smiled. "that is because you are not in Minas my friend, but in her sister city Osgiliath, what are your names?"  
  
"I am Frodo". The ringbearer told her. Drawing her attention back to him. She nodded then looked at the other.  
  
"sam, samwise gamgee".  
  
"welcome to Osgiliath Frodo and samwise gamgee of the shire, I am Isilme".  
  
"how do you know we're from the shire and what kind of name is that for a mortal?" sam asked before Frodo could hush him for asking imprudent questions.  
  
"I will answer both with one answer, I am elf kind, and I haven't always been in Gondor, I am a ranger, I have traveled your fair lands while visiting mirkwood". She replied.  
  
"mirkwood?" samwise asked.  
  
She nodded. "then have you met legolas? He is the prince of mirkwood". The Halfling said that with such pride that Isilme tried hard not to laugh.  
  
"legolas and I are old friends, he sends you greetings". A lie, but it would give them hope. "you saw him?" they asked.  
  
"I did, in Rohan, Aragorn and Gandalf are there, they are happy that you are safe with us". She did not mention that she had not known until recently that they were here, or that legolas, Aragorn or Gandalf did not know that either.  
  
"will they come?" Frodo asked.  
  
"they fight a battle at helm's deep". She answered. She stood up. Faramir touched her arm.  
  
"rohan is at war?" he asked.  
  
"uruk hai, a new breed of saruman, they will attack them soon, mordor is attacking from all sides, from orthanc and us from baradur". He nodded.  
  
Something was not right with faramir, he seemed detached, sad somehow. She looked back at the Halflings. "where is the creature? The one you are master to?" she asked Frodo.  
  
He pointed to the corner. She went over, the creature had its back to her.  
  
"speak to me Gollum, I would hear your words". She whispered to it, kneeling.  
  
"they took the precious, they stole it from us".  
  
"the halflings?" she asked. "it was given to them by a cousin".  
  
Frodo shuddered. This elf knew more then they had informed her. How did she know so much?  
  
Gollum looked at her. She gasped. So much pain in those blue eyes. She felt his pain.  
  
"faramir, take the halflings to the mess, give them some food". She ordered. Not taking her eyes off Gollum.  
  
"wheres they taking my master?" Gollum asked. She held up her hand to stop him from leaping forward. His eyes were drawn back to her.  
  
"faramir, take them to the mess". She re-ordered. Hearing the shuffling of feet that the Halflings made she knew that she was finally alone.  
  
"Gollum, are you taking them in Mordor?"  
  
"we wants it".  
  
"we must know Gollum". She repeated.  
  
"the precious, we don't wants her to be taken back".  
  
"her?" Isilme was amazed. Gollum had given the ring a gender. The temptation the ring had over him, it was like a lover bidding her mate to come back and to retrieve her.  
  
Why wasn't the hobbit affected? No correct yourself Isilme, she told herself. He was affected but it showed itself lightly. The Halfling had great will of mind to not fall.  
  
"Gollum, what does she say to you?"  
  
the creatures eyes were drawn to her. A hand reached out. Faramir held his breath, he had stayed behind to guard her.  
  
Isilme stayed still, her hands far from her weapons at her waist.  
  
The hand touched her cheek. "wants her, more beautiful then elven maid".  
  
"Gollum, if you go to mordor, the Halfling will destroy her, are you leading him?"  
  
"we leads him to the black gates, but they not get through, many orcs guard there, we goes another ways, through a tunnel, something hides theres in the darks". He told her.  
  
He removed his hand from her cheek.  
  
Her skin went back to being warm, his hand had been ice cold.  
  
"I thank you Gollum, and I am sorry you were tortured in baradur". The creature gave her the kind of look she had not seen in years. One of torture sustained and lived!.  
  
She stood up.  
  
"how did you know?" faramir asked her.  
  
"I did not, Gandalf did not give much information on Gollum but I heard while scouting".  
  
She looked back at the creature. He had turned his back to them again.  
  
"he leads them to mordor, I will not stand in their way faramir, this ring should have been destroyed by Isildur yet the ring persuaded him otherwise, Elrond tried but the hold was to great, my father died in that battle".  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her.  
  
Sam looked at Frodo then at the ranger who had brought them to the mess to eat some.  
  
"who is she that everyone follows her rules?"  
  
"she is Isilme".  
  
"that I know, but what is she to you?"  
  
"I have been asked to care for Gondor until her king returns". Came the reply from the door.  
  
They turned to see her. Frodo did not miss seeing how beautiful she was, so different from Arwen the evenstar of the elves.  
  
"are you her queen?"  
  
"in a way, after you eat, I will guide you to the border". She told them.  
  
"who was your father?" the Halfling asked.  
  
Family was important to the hobbits. As they were important to the elves.  
  
She was silent. Noone knew of her true origin exactly except faramir who knew all her secrets.  
  
"My father was the Noldorian King, Gil-Galad". She replied quietly.  
  
All the rangers that were in the mess turned to her.  
  
They had heard of the great elven king, his journies and battle legendary, if anything they held great respect for him. But to have his blood, his daughter here, with them, helping them, to save their world! That was more than any man could ask. Such hope did not exist if it did not come from her. She looked at them.  
  
"my father bequeathed me gondor, I hold her in trust, I would not abandon you, when my own kin are leaving these shores to the Undying Lands". She told them, a hard edge to her voice, faramir stood behind her. He surveyed the men around them, and saw the dawning come into their eyes, as if they finally understood who she was. It was then that Isilme, became their Queen. And they would die for her.  
  
Faramir  
  
Faramir sighed. Here he was staring out, over Osgiliath, and he hated himself for it, instead of wanting to save her. All he wanted was to be out in the forests, with the creatures and. he threw a stone in to the water. Why was he kidding himself. So much at stake now. He shook his head. Since boromir had died. Oh yes, he had found the body, so carefully laid to rest in a boat that was not of mortal origin. Elven built. It had to be. He knelt down on the hard floor and stared at his hands He knew not what to do. His father, was losing hope. And he himself did not have much of it left. The younger son of the steward of gondor, without hope. But men looked up to him.  
  
And then there was his Queen.  
  
Isilme.  
  
A breath of fresh air. So different from the elves he had met in the woods. Yet, that's what he loved about her. Did he mention that he loved her? Yes he thinks he did. He laughed to himself.  
  
He sighed.  
  
Isilme, a dark raven beauty with so much of her father in her. Well he supposed she was like her father. He had never met the man. He laughed even harder. Imagine him knowing Gil-Galad, would he have liked him? Gil-Galad liked the Captain, he corrected himself. Not the other way around.  
  
A tear fell from his eye. He had an unknown churning inside his body. He wanted a different life. So much war could tire a man. And then there was this king. Presumed dead. But he knew that Isilme thought otherwise.  
  
Elves and their damn secrets. What would he think of this king? A runaway, who didn't face his destiny as the gondorians had all their lives?  
  
Would he like him, would he bow to him.  
  
Who knew.  
  
"are you in pain Faramir?" a soft voice asked from the shadows.  
  
"depends, on what you would define as pain". He replied.  
  
"for an elf, it could be many things, often good or bad". She murmured softly. Silence greeted her words.  
  
"would you like me to leave?" she asked him.  
  
He shook his head slowly. She took a few steps forward to be equal to him.  
  
"how was your meeting with Gandalf?" he asked.  
  
"we shared information, Gandalf is like a grandfather to me". She replied.  
  
"it took you a week to do only this?". He asked in awe.  
  
She sighed. "I met with Haldir, we had some things to see to".  
  
She would not discuss her relationship with Haldir to anyone, Haldir was a sensitive topic with her, and she was still distressed about it, their joining had been one of passion, desperation of something that they would never have again, and purest of all loves. No, she would not discuss Haldir with anyone, even the mortal she loved. So she changed the subject.  
  
"you mourn your brother". It was a statement not a question.  
  
"I mourn him, the loss, how empty my life is". He sighed, he noted her change of subject, he was not one to pry. Keep going like this faramir and you'll end up as flat as a blade of grass.  
  
Silence greeted his words.  
  
He looked at her. She wasn't looking at him but out at the lake.  
  
"such beauty there once was, now being destroyed by the darkness". She said so softly he had to bend towards her to catch the words uttered in a moment of thought.  
  
"not all beauty ends, sometimes it nourishes" he told her.  
  
"you are angry with me faramir, I do not know why".  
  
"I don't know myself".  
  
"strange words for a mortal, they boast they know all of the world".  
  
yes he was mortal, and she never let him forget it, no faramir, correct yourself, you never let yourself forget.  
  
Whilst yes you love her, but she is immortal, you will die and she will go on. Such is life. A cruel blow. "Brother, at least you don't have to see me fail this way". He silently told boromir where ever he was.  
  
Isilme turned to look at him.  
  
"when you look at me, its not as if you are looking at me". She told him.  
  
He turned to her, also. "I do not understand".  
  
"you do not see me as your queen". She explained.  
  
"and would you wish it so?" he countered. "I would do anything you asked of me Isilme".  
  
"that is the problem faramir, you are to quick to lend your life to others, you do not see the danger until you are in the puddle, sinking, you must think more of yourself, I never considered myself Gondor's queen, just her keeper until her king decides to take what is his". She told him heatedly.  
  
At that moment she truly believed in hate, for Aragorn, for not claiming his people, when they needed him so much.  
  
"my life is to serve gondor". Faramir replied his own explanation.  
  
"a minute ago you told me you were tired, your life was empty, is gondor empty?"  
  
"must you repeat every word I say?". He asked her heatedly. This was something boromir also did to him.  
  
"when you contradict yourself yes, it serves as a lesson, do you think me so superficial?, do you believe I am not prone to mistakes?, I make them everyday, I am not perfect, but I live with it, we all loose people we love". She told him.  
  
"and whom would you have lost my lady?" a slap in the face if there ever was one.  
  
"too many, (Haldir!)". she yelled out with her mind. She went back to the conversation at hand.  
  
"I feel for your loss faramir, but is the weight of the dead worth risking yours needlessly?". She asked in return.  
  
"I am here melamin". My love. Came haldir's reply.  
  
"to serve my people and lands yes". He replied, faramir's words brought her back to the moment.  
  
"you take the weight of a dead man". She replied.  
  
"my brother - ". She held up her hand, it stopped him.  
  
"I speak not of your brother, I will go before you end up hating me for who I am". She turned and left.  
  
He was about to say something but felt it better not to.  
  
Fool!.  
  
He berated himself.  
  
Isilme  
  
She was so tired.  
  
It just did not end. For thousands of years, she had lived here, roamed the forests and never once had much dealings with her own kin.  
  
Her father, had he seen the injustice he was to make upon her when he had made that agreement with the mortal?  
  
Mortal? Was she beginning to despise them?  
  
She shook her head. Gil-Galad was or had been a wise lord, a king of their people. She remembered him with much fondness in her heart.  
  
He would not have chosen her had he thought she was not up to the task.  
  
She pushed back a raven lock. And smoothed her brow tiredly.  
  
Elves rarely felt the need to sleep, but lately it seemed to invite her. She walked amongst the fallen debris of her city.  
  
The sister of her crown. And wandered over to the peaceful solitude that only one hall gave.  
  
No one ever went there.  
  
She sat on a chair eyeing the temporary throne that had been built there. She had never sat in it, and did not want to. It was not hers by blood and she was not so arrogant to take what was so freely offered.  
  
Or was she?  
  
Faramir, what was she to do with him?  
  
There was a undying attraction there, but no mortal/immortal relationship had ever worked. The elf always died in the end.  
  
No fairytale there.  
  
But she loved him. To death and beyond.  
  
She would enslave herself to him without question, much as arwen did to Aragorn. She threw the cup against the wall.  
  
Its crash echoing against the wall of the entombed hall.  
  
Aragorn how had he come into her mind? - no she must think of faramir, her captain.  
  
"Isilme?" she sighed - again, she recognized that voice. She turned towards it.  
  
"I wish for a moment alone captain". She said softly.  
  
"I understand but the nazgul have begun their attack in earnest". He said striding up to her. She swung her gaze to his, and the ice cold blue of her eyes met his.  
  
"then fight them captain, with elven arrows, I have them in store in the cellar, nazgul are impure, elvish weapons can destroy them". She told him.  
  
His gaze was hard on her.  
  
"are you punishing me for being so truthful earlier? Therefore punishing our people?" he asked softly.  
  
"do not flatter yourself captain, other things apart from the welfare of gondor has been preying on my mind, go and organize the groups, I will be there shortly". She ordered him.  
  
He took a step back. Why was she so cold? He opened his mouth to say something else but she held up her hand.  
  
"please captain do as I ask". Before she turned her head away, he noticed tears in her eyes.  
  
She swung her gaze back as she heard him close the door behind him. Then she let the tears fall.  
  
The emptiness in her heart, the space that Haldir had once occupied.  
  
"Haldir". The pain in her chest was recognizable now. She searched her mind for his.  
  
"I will miss our battles in the moonlight". He told her in a mind link.  
  
"explain to me melamin, I am here".  
  
"I am dying".  
  
Silence.  
  
No.  
  
She knelt on the floor and bent her head to the coldness of the ground.  
  
"legolas". She cried out his name.  
  
"I am coming". Was the faraway reply.  
  
She stood up and walked out of the hall. A new resolve in her heart.  
  
Haldir had died for something that was not a task meant for him. The elves were sacrificing themselves for the sake of mortality. He could have gone to the Undying Lands, but the need of his rank, the lure, the - order of his queen, made his death inexcusable.  
  
She took her bow and quiver of arrows and took up a position on the wall, directly above the attacking nazgul. Why there?  
  
In one moment, she saw the reason. The Halflings had taken shelter in the alcove and the nazgul felt the pull of the ring.  
  
She fired her shot.  
  
The nazgul screamed in pain. At this thing that was protruding out of its back. It burned. It burned like a hot coal pushed into its body.  
  
The creature swung up and flew straight to Isilme. Its rider directing it to her.  
  
She stood her ground.  
  
The creature stopped mid air and just seemed to float in front of her. Facing her, challenging her.  
  
She lowered her bow. And calmly returned the gaze.  
  
"your kind, have polluted this earth enough, is it not time you returned to a place of peace?, or has greed completely taken control of your mind?" she asked.  
  
"I am the witch king she- elf, no one commands me".  
  
"he does, you are a slave to his will, you were once a friend to my kin, you were sorely missed".  
  
The witch king did nothing, just stared at her.  
  
Finally he spoke.  
  
"what is your name she - elf, so I can engrave your name in baradur in your blood?". He asked taunting her.  
  
She smiled dangerously.  
  
"my name is Isilme, queen of gondor, daughter of Gil-Galad, king of the Noldorian Elves, do you think you can remember all that while you sleep in hell?" she asked courteously.  
  
With that she raised her bow and aimed and fired, and hit the nazgul witch king directly in the centre of his face, or where his face would be if only she could see it had it not been for the hood.  
  
It screamed. And it erupted in flames.  
  
The creature turned and flew away looping in the air trying to unload its burning cargo. To which it did.  
  
The witch king falling to the earth burning, no savior in sight. 


	7. Chapter Seven Faramir

Faramir  
  
Faramir sighed. Here he was staring out, over Osgiliath, and he hated himself for it, instead of wanting to save her. All he wanted was to be out in the forests, with the creatures and. he threw a stone in to the water. Why was he kidding himself. So much at stake now. He shook his head. Since boromir had died. Oh yes, he had found the body, so carefully laid to rest in a boat that was not of mortal origin. Elven built. It had to be. He knelt down on the hard floor and stared at his hands He knew not what to do. His father, was losing hope. And he himself did not have much of it left. The younger son of the steward of gondor, without hope. But men looked up to him.  
  
And then there was his Queen.  
  
Isilme.  
  
A breath of fresh air. So different from the elves he had met in the woods. Yet, that's what he loved about her. Did he mention that he loved her? Yes he thinks he did. He laughed to himself.  
  
He sighed.  
  
Isilme, a dark raven beauty with so much of her father in her. Well he supposed she was like her father. He had never met the man. He laughed even harder. Imagine him knowing Gil-Galad, would he have liked him? Gil-Galad liked the Captain, he corrected himself. Not the other way around.  
  
A tear fell from his eye. He had an unknown churning inside his body. He wanted a different life. So much war could tire a man. And then there was this king. Presumed dead. But he knew that Isilme thought otherwise.  
  
Elves and their damn secrets. What would he think of this king? A runaway, who didn't face his destiny as the gondorians had all their lives?  
  
Would he like him, would he bow to him.  
  
Who knew.  
  
"are you in pain Faramir?" a soft voice asked from the shadows.  
  
"depends, on what you would define as pain". He replied.  
  
"for an elf, it could be many things, often good or bad". She murmured softly. Silence greeted her words.  
  
"would you like me to leave?" she asked him.  
  
He shook his head slowly. She took a few steps forward to be equal to him.  
  
"how was your meeting with Gandalf?" he asked.  
  
"we shared information, Gandalf is like a grandfather to me". She replied.  
  
"it took you a week to do only this?". He asked in awe.  
  
She sighed. "I met with Haldir, we had some things to see to".  
  
She would not discuss her relationship with Haldir to anyone, Haldir was a sensitive topic with her, and she was still distressed about it, their joining had been one of passion, desperation of something that they would never have again, and purest of all loves. No, she would not discuss Haldir with anyone, even the mortal she loved. So she changed the subject.  
  
"you mourn your brother". It was a statement not a question.  
  
"I mourn him, the loss, how empty my life is". He sighed, he noted her change of subject, he was not one to pry. Keep going like this faramir and you'll end up as flat as a blade of grass.  
  
Silence greeted his words.  
  
He looked at her. She wasn't looking at him but out at the lake.  
  
"such beauty there once was, now being destroyed by the darkness". She said so softly he had to bend towards her to catch the words uttered in a moment of thought.  
  
"not all beauty ends, sometimes it nourishes" he told her.  
  
"you are angry with me faramir, I do not know why".  
  
"I don't know myself".  
  
"strange words for a mortal, they boast they know all of the world".  
  
yes he was mortal, and she never let him forget it, no faramir, correct yourself, you never let yourself forget.  
  
Whilst yes you love her, but she is immortal, you will die and she will go on. Such is life. A cruel blow. "Brother, at least you don't have to see me fail this way". He silently told boromir where ever he was.  
  
Isilme turned to look at him.  
  
"when you look at me, its not as if you are looking at me". She told him.  
  
He turned to her, also. "I do not understand".  
  
"you do not see me as your queen". She explained.  
  
"and would you wish it so?" he countered. "I would do anything you asked of me Isilme".  
  
"that is the problem faramir, you are to quick to lend your life to others, you do not see the danger until you are in the puddle, sinking, you must think more of yourself, I never considered myself Gondor's queen, just her keeper until her king decides to take what is his". She told him heatedly.  
  
At that moment she truly believed in hate, for Aragorn, for not claiming his people, when they needed him so much.  
  
"my life is to serve gondor". Faramir replied his own explanation.  
  
"a minute ago you told me you were tired, your life was empty, is gondor empty?"  
  
"must you repeat every word I say?". He asked her heatedly. This was something boromir also did to him.  
  
"when you contradict yourself yes, it serves as a lesson, do you think me so superficial?, do you believe I am not prone to mistakes?, I make them everyday, I am not perfect, but I live with it, we all loose people we love". She told him.  
  
"and whom would you have lost my lady?" a slap in the face if there ever was one.  
  
"too many, (Haldir!)". she yelled out with her mind. She went back to the conversation at hand.  
  
"I feel for your loss faramir, but is the weight of the dead worth risking yours needlessly?". She asked in return.  
  
"I am here melamin". My love. Came haldir's reply.  
  
"to serve my people and lands yes". He replied, faramir's words brought her back to the moment.  
  
"you take the weight of a dead man". She replied.  
  
"my brother - ". She held up her hand, it stopped him.  
  
"I speak not of your brother, I will go before you end up hating me for who I am". She turned and left.  
  
He was about to say something but felt it better not to.  
  
Fool!.  
  
He berated himself. 


	8. Chapter Eight Isilme

Isilme  
  
She was so tired.  
  
It just did not end. For thousands of years, she had lived here, roamed the forests and never once had much dealings with her own kin.  
  
Her father, had he seen the injustice he was to make upon her when he had made that agreement with the mortal?  
  
Mortal? Was she beginning to despise them?  
  
She shook her head. Gil-Galad was or had been a wise lord, a king of their people. She remembered him with much fondness in her heart.  
  
He would not have chosen her had he thought she was not up to the task.  
  
She pushed back a raven lock. And smoothed her brow tiredly.  
  
Elves rarely felt the need to sleep, but lately it seemed to invite her. She walked amongst the fallen debris of her city.  
  
The sister of her crown. And wandered over to the peaceful solitude that only one hall gave.  
  
No one ever went there.  
  
She sat on a chair eyeing the temporary throne that had been built there. She had never sat in it, and did not want to. It was not hers by blood and she was not so arrogant to take what was so freely offered.  
  
Or was she?  
  
Faramir, what was she to do with him?  
  
There was a undying attraction there, but no mortal/immortal relationship had ever worked. The elf always died in the end.  
  
No fairytale there.  
  
But she loved him. To death and beyond.  
  
She would enslave herself to him without question, much as arwen did to Aragorn. She threw the cup against the wall.  
  
Its crash echoing against the wall of the entombed hall.  
  
Aragorn how had he come into her mind? - no she must think of faramir, her captain.  
  
"Isilme?" she sighed - again, she recognized that voice. She turned towards it.  
  
"I wish for a moment alone captain". She said softly.  
  
"I understand but the nazgul have begun their attack in earnest". He said striding up to her. She swung her gaze to his, and the ice cold blue of her eyes met his.  
  
"then fight them captain, with elven arrows, I have them in store in the cellar, nazgul are impure, elvish weapons can destroy them". She told him.  
  
His gaze was hard on her.  
  
"are you punishing me for being so truthful earlier? Therefore punishing our people?" he asked softly.  
  
"do not flatter yourself captain, other things apart from the welfare of gondor has been preying on my mind, go and organize the groups, I will be there shortly". She ordered him.  
  
He took a step back. Why was she so cold? He opened his mouth to say something else but she held up her hand.  
  
"please captain do as I ask". Before she turned her head away, he noticed tears in her eyes.  
  
She swung her gaze back as she heard him close the door behind him. Then she let the tears fall.  
  
The emptiness in her heart, the space that Haldir had once occupied.  
  
"Haldir". The pain in her chest was recognizable now. She searched her mind for his.  
  
"I will miss our battles in the moonlight". He told her in a mind link.  
  
"explain to me melamin, I am here".  
  
"I am dying".  
  
Silence.  
  
No.  
  
She knelt on the floor and bent her head to the coldness of the ground.  
  
"legolas". She cried out his name.  
  
"I am coming". Was the faraway reply.  
  
She stood up and walked out of the hall. A new resolve in her heart.  
  
Haldir had died for something that was not a task meant for him. The elves were sacrificing themselves for the sake of mortality. He could have gone to the Undying Lands, but the need of his rank, the lure, the - order of his queen, made his death inexcusable.  
  
She took her bow and quiver of arrows and took up a position on the wall, directly above the attacking nazgul. Why there?  
  
In one moment, she saw the reason. The Halflings had taken shelter in the alcove and the nazgul felt the pull of the ring.  
  
She fired her shot.  
  
The nazgul screamed in pain. At this thing that was protruding out of its back. It burned. It burned like a hot coal pushed into its body.  
  
The creature swung up and flew straight to Isilme. Its rider directing it to her.  
  
She stood her ground.  
  
The creature stopped mid air and just seemed to float in front of her. Facing her, challenging her.  
  
She lowered her bow. And calmly returned the gaze.  
  
"your kind, have polluted this earth enough, is it not time you returned to a place of peace?, or has greed completely taken control of your mind?" she asked.  
  
"I am the witch king she- elf, no one commands me".  
  
"he does, you are a slave to his will, you were once a friend to my kin, you were sorely missed".  
  
The witch king did nothing, just stared at her.  
  
Finally he spoke.  
  
"what is your name she - elf, so I can engrave your name in baradur in your blood?". He asked taunting her.  
  
She smiled dangerously.  
  
"my name is Isilme, queen of gondor, daughter of Gil-Galad, king of the Noldorian Elves, do you think you can remember all that while you sleep in hell?" she asked courteously.  
  
With that she raised her bow and aimed and fired, and hit the nazgul witch king directly in the centre of his face, or where his face would be if only she could see it had it not been for the hood.  
  
It screamed. And it erupted in flames.  
  
The creature turned and flew away looping in the air trying to unload its burning cargo. To which it did.  
  
The witch king falling to the earth burning, no savior in sight. 


	9. Chapter Nine Elvin Decisions

Elven Decisions  
  
Haldir held on for his life. He had been attacked from behind. And even then he had seen Aragorn running towards him. He needed to see Isilme one last time. At this moment, he hated her, his queen, for ordering him here. The elves had no business here, what was it for? To justify a treaty made a thousand or so years ago?  
  
No, the soldier in him said it had been an order that could not have been disobeyed. But the man in him, told him, it had been a fruitless effort.  
  
Now as he glanced slowly around whilst falling to his knees. He saw his fallen comrades, all killed in the way that mortals die. Without honor.  
  
He closed his eyes, a wave of pain washed over him.  
  
He reached for her.  
  
"Isilme".  
  
"I am coming, wait for me".  
  
"he waits". Legolas told Aragorn as they both reached Haldir.  
  
"for what?" Aragorn asks.  
  
"for her". Was all the elf prince said, he kneeled by haldir's side and took his hand. And began to whisper to him in elvish, so low that Aragorn could not hear.  
  
"she is my guiding light legolas, she is coming". Haldir told him haltingly. Legolas nodded.  
  
"she will come, I think the time has come".  
  
"time? For what?" Aragorn asked. Legolas looked at him, the future king of gondor.  
  
"a decision to be made, she will make that decision". Legolas answered.  
  
They waited for a day and a half. When she arrived, her horse tired, nearly collapsing, it was not like elven horses. She knelt by his side.  
  
"my love, I am here". She told him in elvish. He looked at her. So dark, so light, so beautiful.  
  
"I am sorry Isilme". He told her.  
  
"do not be, our moments, that we had, I will always treasure them". She whispered back. Aragorn looked at legolas who met his gaze.  
  
"she was his mate". Legolas whispered to Aragorn "she was not fated to be with faramir".  
  
"I will keep you in my heart forever my love, we will meet again in our lands, far from mortals, where we were meant to be thousands of years ago". She told him. Haldir closed his eyes. It was nearly time.  
  
He opened his eyes one last time. And focused on her. "one kiss my beloved". she heard his voice in her mind. She reached forward and softly kissed him. With his last breath on her, he passed.  
  
She bent her head and held him close.  
  
Elven warriors arrived, to take him to a pyre. There they would light it and release his spirit into the heavens where the valar dwelt.  
  
Isilme watched the fires, consume him. Tears in her eyes. "Isilme, we are going to Gondor". Legolas told her. She faced him.  
  
"and what would make you think that I would give him gondor now?" she asked softly. Anger tainted her words. Legolas was taken aback. He did not think she would go back on her words of promise to her father. "it is your fathers wish, you held it entrusted until Aragorn came - ".  
  
"he only takes it now because it is the right thing to do, not because he wishes it, my father bequeathed me gondor because he knew, that I would hold her for life or death, I did not wander the countryside making choices and tossing my options into the air to see what I would do today or tomorrow, no legolas, gondor is mine, and as such, I will give her to those who will value her and protect her, her people have suffered much, and if we as elves are to leave these lands, we will leave the weak protected and safe, that is what Haldir died for". She responded.  
  
"if you understood my reasons Isilme - ". Aragorn started.  
  
"if I understood your reasons estel, I would of killed you on the spot, we do not have the luxury of putting children on death sentence, they needed a king, but there was no king, instead there was only an she-elf who had to make gondor live, I will not sacrifice them who have given me much to you". With that she walked away.  
  
Legolas held him back when he went to follow her. Gandalf watched from the distance. But he met with her on her way out of helms deep.  
  
"you speak foolish words child".  
  
"and you speak out of turn old man, what have the istari ever done for us?, you are much like Galadriel, you sacrifice those who serve you and yet do not shed a tear if they die for it, you knew my father, he went to war with the armies, where was celeborn or Galadriel?".  
  
"I cannot answer that child, your heart is heavy with grief, and although it pains me for the way you speak to me, I cannot blame you, elves give themselves completely to what they believe in, love, hatred, war, hunger, sacrifices, but haldir's death was not in vain".  
  
"can you bring him back Mithrandir?, no you can't for his body no longer exists, but I will not live without his thoughts, he is inside me and forever be a part of me, noone knew Haldir as I did, and for that you shall regret not having known who he truly was".  
  
"your duty to gondor is done Isilme, do you not wish to live the rest of your days with your kin?"  
  
silence met that question. She looked away. At legolas.  
  
"I am sending the armies back to Lorien, with word that the elves time has passed, as for myself I will go to gondor". She looked at Gandalf.  
  
He waited for the answer he sought. Isilme looked over towards Aragorn.  
  
"do you believe he will make her a good king old man?"  
  
"he will do what is best for her, as you did, you did a marvelous job Isilme, your father will be proud".  
  
"I miss him Gandalf, he always had wise words for me, even as a child, nothing he said was in vain".  
  
"that was Gil-Galad's way, never speak in riddle always speak in truth, you are like him, I think Aragorn thought you would kill him".  
  
"do you think I would win?"  
  
Gandalf hooted with laughter. "no, but if Aragorn so much as scratched you, I'm sure legolas would kill him for you".  
  
"is it so wrong?, to love 2 men the same if not more then the other?"  
  
"do you speak of legolas and Haldir, or Haldir and faramir?" he asked.  
  
"faramir is not for me, he is to be united with a mortal woman, I have seen the visions that the valar have granted me, I speak of legolas". Gandalf sighed. He placed a hand on her shoulder, somehow trying to comfort her.  
  
"Isilme, there are many paths in this world, even for elves, I have never known you to be afraid of anything and this old man is proud of what you have done for the mortals". He told her softly. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I miss him old man, Haldir knew how to ground me".  
  
"he did that to many child, now another choice lies before you, which path would you choose?" he asked.  
  
She looked at legolas and Aragorn. The answer came to her unbidden.  
  
She knew what had to be done. 


	10. Chapter Ten Gift from Friend or Enemy

Chapter Ten - Gift of Friend or Enemy  
  
She returned to Gondor, with a heavy heart.  
  
It was time to return to the realm of her kin, where time seemed to stand still.  
  
Faramir stood waiting for her. He noticed the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"My lady is there something amiss?" he asked.  
  
"I would seek counsel with you captain, and with your father, please fetch him for me". Faramir nodded and went to do as bid. She sat down on the throne chair. For the last time would she sit here.  
  
"Your heart is heavy". Came the soft masculine voice. It was away in the shadows. She nodded but did not answer.  
  
Faramir came back with his father, the steward.  
  
They stood silently, waiting.  
  
"The time has come for me to leave Gondor in the hands of her heir". She said softly. Both men gasped.  
  
"Who is this man you speak of my lady?" Faramir asked.  
  
"Don't call me that captain, I was never your queen".  
  
"Perhaps not to Gondor, but to your people you are royalty".  
  
"I am all that is left of my people in these lands, they have since moved on, the heir of Isildur is on his way, as sworn to my father I will uphold my promise to him and will relinquish hold on her". She told them.  
  
The steward reached for a chair. The son of arathorn was alive? "And where would you go my lady?" the steward asked.  
  
They watched her; she looked over into the shadows. A figure stepped forward. An elf warrior. Blonde, and armed with his weapons of bow, arrows and knives. He wore a forest green tunic and an Elvin cloak with an Elvin Lorien brooch at the neck.  
  
"Who is he my lady?" Faramir asked. Jealousy tainting his voice.  
  
"He is legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, also all that is left of his people, it is our time to move on, and leave middle earth to the mortals". She stood up and walked down to them. "I would wish that this meets with your approval, he needs a captain and a steward to assist him in leading gondor into what she once was".  
  
The steward nodded. "as you would wish my lady, it is after all for the good of gondor, and god knows you have saved us from death numerous times, when will the ceremony take place?" she looked at him. He seemed to have aged a lot in the past months.  
  
"you have served her well steward, and I know you will continue to do so until the blood in your veins no longer runs warm, her people would see her live once again in her glory, the ceremony will be in 3 days, Aragorn shall arrive then, with Mithrandir". They looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Mithrandir?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Gandalf the white of the istari". Legolas spoke breaking his silence. They nodded at him in acknowledgment.  
  
Isilme turned away. "That will be all; I thank you both for your counsel". She heard only one pair of feet leave. She knew that Faramir stayed behind.  
  
"So it is not to be?" he asked. She looked at legolas who had taken one step forward, but she shook her head slightly.  
  
"Lle ista kel legolas". Could you leave legolas? Faramir watched as the elf nodded and left the room, but noticed also that he had left the door ajar, so he could be available if Isilme needed him.  
  
She turned her attention back to Faramir. "No it is not meant to be, Faramir we never spoke words of love to each other, all we had was a bond of what was right, friends no more, we both served gondor for the same ends, my path is different from yours, the shield maiden is your destiny".  
  
Faramir took a step back. "The shield maiden?"  
  
"I have seen her, both in flesh and in my dreams, the white lady of Rohan, you will win her heart, it will a struggle but in the end you will win". She told him. She took a step to him. "Faramir, I count you as one of my own mortal friends, elves do not have those, even for legolas, he has only placed his trust in Aragorn, legolas and I share a common purpose".  
  
"And do you love him?" the room spun.  
  
"I do". She answered.  
  
"And what of the other elf, Haldir you called him". Faramir asked.  
  
"Haldir died in battle, he is no more, he is resting with my people, I will leave after the ceremony, faramir you have served gondor well, I do hope you will not give up faith because I am no longer here, Aragorn is a good man, he knows what is right and fights for a just cause, gondor will recover and become the beauty she once was, and your brother will be proud". She touched his face.  
  
He reached inside his hauberk and pulled out a chain, on it there was a little figurine made of silver. It looked like an angel.  
  
"you are this angel to me Isilme, I would give her to you as a gift, so that you remember me".  
  
"I would never forget our friendship faramir". She argued. But he put the chain and angel in her hand.  
  
"take it, if ever you are in gondor, you are welcome here with us, we are your family, even though we are mortals". He told her.  
  
"Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin" she said softly opening her hand and looking at it. She looked at him. There was a confused look on his face. Then she realized that she had spoken elvish. She quickly amended that by repeating it in English. "I shall treasure your gift in my heart". He smiled.  
  
"your language is beautiful, I should have learned it years ago". He replied.  
  
"thank you faramir, for everything you have done, for me, for the people and for gondor". She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek then silently left. Legolas opening the door for her which he closed as soon as she had gone through.  
  
Legolas turned and faced her.  
  
"you have not lost Isilme, if anything you have gained".  
  
"depends on how you look at it legolas, I have lost twice in a matter of days". She replied.  
  
"Haldir will live on in all of us who knew him for who he truly was, as for gondor, she was held in trust, she was never yours". That stung but she knew he was right, sooner or later she would have to give gondor to Aragorn.  
  
The future king would arrive soon, and he had made his decision with a clear head and a light heart.  
  
He was ready.  
  
She nodded and led him away from the hall.  
  
"take a walk with me legolas?" she asked him.  
  
"I will follow you wherever you go my lady". He answered. She turned on him, bringing up short and very very close to her.  
  
"I am not your lady, I am Isilme, please do not address me as such otherwise I will have to call you your highness for your rank". She told him. He nodded.  
  
"in that you speak the truth Isilme, I shall enjoy our walks and conversations together".  
  
They reached a hill that looked all over the country and gondor. They stood silent for a moment.  
  
"would you always stay with me legolas?, no matter where I went?" he didn't answer right away. She looked at him finally.  
  
"I would stay with you Isilme, in all ways, if that is in agreement with you". He sounded like a emissary, she thought.  
  
"very much so legolas". She replied. "but we will sort that out later, for now, let me enjoy this gift you have bestowed upon me". She walked over to him and into his arms.  
  
"Amin mela lle legolas".  
  
"Amin mela lle Isilme". 


	11. Chapter Eleven Tying Loose Ends

Chapter Eleven - Tying loose ends  
  
Aragorn was nervous, in his whole life never had he been nervous, well perhaps just once or twice, he corrected himself.  
  
When he had asked Elrond for the hand of Arwen.  
  
And then, when he had sealed his bond with her, one night under a moonlit sky.  
  
But that had been nothing he guessed compared to now. Now he had to face his kingdom, the one his father had handed down to him. The one that Isilme had guarded, cherished and helped grow over the years. Yes he had much to thank her for; she had done what most men had feared to do. Take it by the hand and lead it to a garden full of paradise and that is what he would continue to do, for her, and for his people.  
  
"You have nothing to be fearful of Aragorn, they will accept you, and she has prepared them for this day". A soft voice told him. He turned to see Gandalf. He offered the wizard a smile.  
  
"Since setting foot in this city, I realize what it is that boromir saw, I realize what has made Isilme so proud of". He answered. Gandalf nodded.  
  
"True, now is her time, for too long has she been chained, so to speak, if you will excuse the pun".  
  
"Where is she now?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Out in the hills with legolas, they needed some time alone". He answered. Aragorn was confused, had she not been joined with Haldir?  
  
"I had thought her heart taken by Haldir". Aragorn expressed his confusion.  
  
"what she had with Haldir is something that will never exist ever again, something so rare of this world, that it died the day Haldir was slaughtered, her relationship with legolas is more, how shall I put it, more normal for the elves?, Haldir was something extraordinary even though you nor I saw, she saw Haldir for who he truly was, and she was the only one he had opened himself up to, to the extent that she could have taken his heart and stomped it on the ground".  
  
"So much love and he was taken by extreme force". Aragorn commented.  
  
"Yes, but now all his hard work has paid off, and the lands and Lorien will live on".  
  
"What will be of the Lady?"  
  
"She will go to the gray havens, and join her kin, but she will have one final battle". Gandalf murmured. Aragorn looked at him sharply but the wizard had the kind of expression that told him that he would get no more out of him this day. So he wandered away with the excuse that he wanted to meet faramir before meeting the people.  
  
~*******~  
  
"He is your king faramir, I thought we had already discussed this and lay the matter in the past". A woman's voice said softly. To soft to be that of a human woman. Aragorn paused outside the door.  
  
"My king who has been absent these last 30 years, does he know how to rule a kingdom?" was the reply.  
  
"it will come to him as It came to me, do not put mistrust here faramir for it is not welcomed, I have done what I was asked to do, I will not be held here any longer, gondor is ready to take her king back into her fold and hold him, Aragorn is ready, what would you do faramir, if your father was killed in front of you, and your mother ran to hide you amongst her kin?, with hope that you would be safe, that you would not be slaughtered for the blood that you carried in your veins, that she offered her life for yours, and that they took it?, faramir, the only memory he has of her is a shrine in Rivendell where he goes to pray, and beg that she give him strength". The woman argued, which he now assumed to be Isilme.  
  
Silence, the captain did not have an answer to that.  
  
"you used to have an answer for everything faramir, do not let the feelings you have for me cloud your visions of what you hope gondor to be, gondor will be great, I have seen it". She told him promising him gold at the end of the rainbow.  
  
"I will pledge my loyalty to him Isilme, but I will always hold reserve to him until he proves himself to me and to her". Was the captain's reply.  
  
"For that I thank you captain". Aragorn said walking in. he nodded to Isilme acknowledging her presence. Where was legolas?  
  
"I know you do not trust me, but all I can do, is pledge myself to gondor as you did to me, in time we shall see". Aragorn told him. He looked at Isilme. About to ask her where legolas was when he realized that the elf had been there all along, standing in the shadows like a guard to his queen.  
  
"It will be this way Aragorn - ". He held his hand up to Isilme. "Nay he is not king yet, he has yet to pledge himself publicly to her, if the people accept him". With that he walked away.  
  
Aragorn sat down.  
  
"If I fail she will be yours again maiden". He told her.  
  
"No, if you fail she will have no one, as I said, I will not be held here any longer, so pray Aragorn to your gods that you will succeed, if you do not have faith in your heart, then how can the people have faith in you? She asked before silently leaving.  
  
Legolas did not move to follow her.  
  
"she is right Aragorn, here you can have the life you dreamed of with Arwen, settle, have children, and live your life as you were meant to, not to scour the wilds and kill, now you will have the responsibility of protecting those weak and children that will someday become warriors of gondor, I will see you tomorrow at the ceremony". Legolas also left, leaving him to his thoughts. 


	12. Chapter Twelve Galadriel

Chapter Twelve - Galadriel  
  
The lady looked into her mirror, and saw the death of her royal guard. A tear fell and circles ringed the drop in the water.  
  
"rest in peace Haldir of Lorien". She murmured.  
  
"do you really wish it lady?" Galadriel looked up away from the mirror, for a moment she could not see who had murmured those words to her, thinking it was her guilt she was about to look back down when movement caught her eye. She stood up straighter.  
  
A raven haired maiden stepped forward.  
  
"no guard remains to stop my entry in to Lorien Lady, the army is still in Helm's Deep". The maiden told her.  
  
"I cannot see your thoughts".  
  
"nor would you want to Lady, for they are dark with pain and grief". Was the answer. Galadriel frowned.  
  
"and why would I not want to maiden?, I have seen many things in my lifetime".  
  
"because it would feed your guilt".  
  
"what is your name maiden?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"you do not remember me?, I am Isilme, I once resided here in Lorien, when I was young".  
  
"Gil-Galad's daughter, queen of gondor".  
  
"queen of gondor no longer, I have given her to her king". Isilme told her walking closer. Then she opened her mind and Galadriel gasped as she was flooded with images of the war, of her army, most of the elves had been killed or wounded, and would retreat to the gray havens to live their lives as per their history.  
  
And then it came, Haldir.  
  
"you should not have ordered them to war Lady, it was not in their path".  
  
"were we to leave middle earth and not assist the mortals in their fight against the darkness?"  
  
"and will you come every time there is a darkness to be fought?, Haldir was not meant to die in this war, but he died for you lady, were you so selfish that you did not want him to live his life with me?". Isilme asked.  
  
Galadriel thought for a moment. "he served Lorien well, and it was his choice, it was a part of his duty to do so, if indeed you were in his heart he would of said no".  
  
"no elf would say no to you Galadriel, if you were to send them to war, you should have led them yourself, where was the lord?, watching the war from here?, he should have led them also!, what you did, is despicable, no queen would conduct herself this way for her people, you have grown lazy in your power Galadriel, but your reign has ended, you are to retreat to the gray havens and live there the rest of your days".  
  
"hate clouds your mind maiden".  
  
"no pain clouds my mind, I loved Haldir, and I did not and still do not understand his departure, he always gave so much and yet nothing was ever given to him".  
  
"he was given you, I read his mind, you were the centerpiece of the light in his being, let your heart remember that, and do not judge me so unfairly".  
  
"I judge you with the right of the noldorian queen, for that is my rightful heirloom that my father left me, I am not below you lady, I speak my mind".  
  
"as your father once did, is this the last time I will see you Isilme?"  
  
"I do not know, I will travel to the gray havens also, I am weary of battle, and legolas wishes to see the sea, we travel together".  
  
Silence.  
  
So Isilme offered a peace token. "Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle" May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back. She softly told the lady.  
  
Galadriel was surprised. This maiden was offering her a hand of peace when she had spoken to her so vehemently.  
  
"Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva" Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet. Galadriel replied to her.  
  
With that Isilme turned and the darkness beyond the Lorien orbs of light absorbed her and she was no more within the lady's sight. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen Hail King Of Gondor

Chapter Thirteen - Hail King Of Gondor  
  
** this is a short chapter,,. just warning you..  
Aragorn stopped short, glimpsing legolas sullen face he figured something was wrong, scanning the room, he met gimli's stare, then gandalfs but nowhere did he see Isilme who had begun to join them in the nights in front of the fire, to small talk.  
  
He missed her silent challenges, ones that only legolas met with frequency.  
  
Funny, how they had disliked each other on sight, but he had sensed something underlying in her, he was not sure what, but something. He sighed for what must have been the 5th time in that hour. He looked at the door, sure that she would arrive at some point.  
  
And arrive she did. She stood in the doorway, surveyed the room. And noted silently where everyone was. Aragorn by the fire sitting, although not to comfortable. Legolas, standing, on guard to her left, his stance meant he was not pleased he had been left behind. And Gandalf, the old man puffing on his pipe, in deep thought.  
  
Did he know she was in the room?  
  
"I know you're here child". His deep voice came through the silence. She smiled.  
  
"you never did master that old man". She replied. He cocked an bushy eyebrow at her. She turned her eyes back to Aragorn, for a moment ignoring legolas.  
  
"I know you are here beloved". she told him linking to him for an instant.  
  
She walked over to Aragorn. "are you ready to take the crown Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn stood up to face her. "I am ready maiden". So much protocol, Gandalf amused himself thinking.  
  
Gondor was his by right of birth but for some reason that he could understand, Isilme seemed to hesitate handing her over. She was unsure if this was what her father had wanted. She was unsure if this was what Isildur had wanted.  
  
She shrugged mentally. So be it, I cannot stay in this city forever, the time has come for a decision and I have made it. "gondor is yours Aragorn, please do not make me regret giving her to you, your people await you in the morning for an audience".  
  
"you will not be there maiden?" he asked.  
  
"no, I have something to do that I have put off for far to long". She did not look at legolas, but they all knew what she meant.  
  
"and I have the immortal life to lead aragorn, you will have your queen, she will not abandon you". She told him. He smiled.  
  
"thank you for your insight maiden, it gladdens my heart to hear your words".  
  
She knelt in front of him and handed him the crown. She had chosen to do this in private. Just the four of them.  
  
"I, Isilme, daughter of Gilgalad, who had been given the task of protecting and guiding Gondor for these long years, hereby give her, to you Aragorn, son of arathorn, to protect and guide, with Queen Arwen, together you shall see her to the light, as the elves have foreseen". She added words in elvish, then rose to her feet.  
  
"hail king of gondor, Aragorn king". She said softly.  
  
Legolas repeated her hail as did Gandalf. Aragorn was a little embarrassed by it, and mumbled his thanks. As she was about to leave. Aragorn called to her.  
  
"maiden".  
  
She looked at him, stopping at the open door.  
  
"I thank you for everything you have done for my father people, I vow to you I will not see her fall". She nodded and a small smile curved her lips.  
  
She bowed her head in respect then left as silently as she had come. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen The Joining

Chapter Fourteen - The Joining  
  
Warning: this chapter does contain well sex... I advise you now, so don't berate me for not warning you. Stop here if this kind of thing disturbs you. There you've been warned... take the next step if you dare.. **********************************************************************  
  
He followed her.  
  
She led him to her chamber, one that she would abandon come morning.  
  
"something bothers you legolas". She told him linking to him mentally again.  
  
"and when did you pick up on that beloved?" he answered.  
  
She sighed. "I had to do that on my own legolas, I have never had a guard before, and I am not going to begin now".  
  
"you are - ". He cut himself off. She turned on him.  
  
"and what am I legolas?" she asked dangerously quiet.  
  
He was not going to lay claim on her, not yet. Their future was yet undecided, he would always love her, but she him?  
  
He opened his mouth to say something when she started walking towards him like a hunter stalking its prey. He backed into the wall.  
  
And she held him there with her body.  
  
"did you ever dream of this Legolas?, I have only dreamt of this in my dreams, but when morning comes, it is like it is ripped from me, mortality hits me strongly with dawn's light". She told him.  
  
he gasped at the onslaught of her body on his. Warm, hot, volatile.  
  
"I had thought you had only wanted Haldir, I had never understood the hold he had over you, the way he touched you, even linked with you". He said.  
  
"I may have slept with him Legolas, Haldir is Haldir, I will not justify my relationship with him to you or to anyone, we have known each other for years, noone knew Haldir like I did, do you understand how rare it is for haldir to trust someone? But everything I own, only for you".  
  
Enough said.  
  
She kissed him, gentle at first but when he responded it turned rough and they couldn't get enough of each other. She still had him pinned to the wall even if he wanted it the other way around.  
  
She rubbed her body against his, and his manhood rose against his clothing restricted to be not allowed to rise to its true length.  
  
She concentrated her rub there, and he gasped against her mouth.  
  
She reached up with her hands and ripped his shirt open.  
  
"I know I am not like most elven maidens my prince, but I fear that we are both beyond common sense". She whispered into his mouth.  
  
"yes". He replied, now wanting it more - she was more than he had hoped, he did not, had not known that she was like this, and it matched his own ways, his own thoughts. She was like him in all ways.  
  
She let go of his mouth to descend down to his throat and nibbled there and licked then she moved down to his muscular chest, his arms were imprisoned within the confines of his ripped shirt which she held tightly in her balled fists.  
  
She paid homage to each of his nipples.  
  
He gasped and tried to push off the wall but found that he could not.  
  
She moved on down to his abdomen, and paid her homage to his muscles as they rippled underneath his skin.  
  
So soft and so much power to be held there.  
  
She was on her knees now and reached to unbuckle his pants. His arms now free and he pushed her head away. She looked up at him, her eyes dark with desire.  
  
"as much as I love what you are doing my lady, if you touch me there I will become undone,and it is not what I want for you" he gave her a hand up and he did his own war.  
  
He ripped her own shirt open and freed her breasts, he placed his hands over her all the while kissing her.  
  
He then put his strong arms around her and lowered them gently to the cold stone floor although they didn't feel it, so much was the heat in them.  
  
He nipped and licked her throat, all the while undressing her, ridding her of her clothes leaving her naked to his gaze.  
  
"legolas'. She murmured.  
  
He covered her body with his own and moved up and down rubbing her increasing her desire and his own, he could not enter her for he was still clothed.  
  
But with the swiftness of an elf, he quickly rid himself of that restriction and she opened herself to him, he entered her with one swift stroke and she gasped at the fullness of him.  
  
He stayed still, letting them both become accustomed to it.  
  
They looked into each others eyes.  
  
They made the mating vow that would seal their fate for all time, they would be one forever.  
  
"you are mine Isilme, mine, my star, my queen, my mate, for all eternity". "you are mine Legolas, mine, my light, my king, my mate, for all eternity".  
  
She pulled his head down to her and kissed him, she tasted him with her tongue and he responded equally.  
  
Then he started to move on her, in, out, up, down, she met his every thrust and he moved into her and out.  
  
She grasped his buttocks in an effort to make him come closer, she wanted more. He bit the tip of her ear, a place which was sensitive to all elves. She cried out in ecstasy.  
  
Harder and faster, he could feel her coming, to reach her completion, as he neared his own as well.  
  
Faster  
  
"Legolas, more".  
  
As they both came, he reached down and bit her lip, in an effort to not cry out her name. he tasted her blood, he put his head back as the last wave washed over him, as her own came now.  
  
She bit him hard on his shoulder and tasted his own blood, he did not feel the pain.  
  
Waves were subsiding, and he slowed and finally lowered himself fully onto her although holding his own weight with his arms. She could feel him twitching inside her. And she wrapped her legs around him holding him there.  
  
"we must move'. He told her softly, knowing that the floor was hard and cold for her, with her lying beneath him. He stood up and picked her up and carried her to the big bed.  
  
There they lay together underneath the sheet, her head on his chest, he caressed her hair.  
  
"I've always loved you Isilme, from the first moment we met". He told her softly.  
  
"and I you Legolas".  
  
Elves rarely slept, but the past few days had caught up with them and they slept as mortals did.  
Well that's it.. On to another story...  
  
Hope you liked it... 


End file.
